The application of the existing 2G/3G mobile network has been very extensive and brings about a great convenience to people's life. However, since there is no corresponding support in terms of software, 2G/3G network signals have not yet been applied in the seismic exploration and production. Especially in the seismic exploration and production, when a large number of instant information needs to be transmitted, an old way of screaming things via radio station is still used, which seriously affects the production efficiency of seismic exploration.